


手稿

by WYHwlc



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYHwlc/pseuds/WYHwlc
Summary: 一些Malcolm/Ollie的甜蜜暴力镜头。职位系列。发生在争夺Malcolm的职位之战的混乱中黑暗, 粗暴的性行为，可能辣眼睛。不要来这找小甜饼，这里没有。
Relationships: Ollie Reeder/Malcolm Tucker
Kudos: 6





	手稿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Handwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225200) by [AlexKrenin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKrenin/pseuds/AlexKrenin). 



我记得我知道的那一刻。那是他在电视上说出最后那些话很久之前，甚至是他向我说这份工作吞噬他的灵魂的那番话很久之前。

那是一个星期四的深夜，古尔德质询会的门在他身后关上，我记得那一刻。实际上，我当时以为他很巧妙地处理了事情。他的反驳一定是聪明狡猾的；他的回答一定扰乱了调查官，使他们比提问前还困惑；而且他一定把质询会带向了对他有利的疯狂。女士们先生们，这是Malcolm Tucker的标志。

那时我真的相信他。

但就在那一刻，门砰地一声关上，我们的目光相遇，我知道了他没能做到。

他没再做到。

他在夹克内袋里翻寻着，抓出他的眼镜，以我见过最优雅的姿势戴上，假装翻看他的文件夹。  
太晚了，我已经看到了。像日光一样清晰。

Malcolm Tucker完蛋了。

有那么一分钟，他的动作里透出一丝疲惫，一种筋疲力尽，好像一千年来人性的肮脏和黑暗牢牢抓住了他的肩膀，把他向下拖。他的眼睛里有一种很可怕的东西，好像他的最后一丝生机、最后一点活力刚刚消亡了，被那扇关上的门一枪毙命。

Malcolm Tucker死了。

我应该感到高兴，噢，我该多高兴啊，因为他的垮台必然意味着我的崛起。因为我只差一步就能坐上他的位置，我为最终成为他做好了充分的准备…  
但我只感到一种深深的、烧灼的空虚感。我认为自己以前从没有过这种感觉。噢，谢谢你Malcolm，非常感谢。

我真希望我能走开，但我站在那里盯着他，如同钉在地上。天知道为什么，我被困在他的视线里。

这一分钟很快过去了，他从我身边走过，没有傻到再和我对视一次。电梯吞没了他，毫无疑问，下一次我再见到他，他会沉稳如初，像一尊石雕。

我希望我能忘掉这一切，但那晚直到回家后，他的那一瞥仍然让我无法释怀。  
直到很久很久之后，不管我走到哪里，那一瞥始终在我脑海里挥之不去。

我再没怎么见过他。直到他说了那番话，那场古怪、绝望的演说。我不知道怎么回应，主要是因为他那空虚的一瞥从未真正离开过我，这在那一刻非常让人分心。那之后，我得到的全部关于他的消息，只有电视上那几秒死寂——通过模糊的画面和电视频道的麦克风。

我该多高兴啊。我多希望我可以为之高兴。

我应该这样。我计划这样。

但最后的那几秒，在那该死的电视屏幕上，他的眼睛里有种东西。千万年的工作。无眠之夜手指的刺痛。无耻的谎言和背后的黑暗秘密。烧灼的皮肤和破碎的骨骼。那双眼睛里，有整个世界。它们的主人看过了太多太多。

即使我行走在庆祝的微笑和感叹中，即使我的名字被刻在了胜利者的墙上，即使我被给予了一个更高的起点，对未来说着你好。

即使是那时。

我身体内那个豁开的洞尖叫着，让我夜夜无眠。

即使我的手被无数的人握过，我的名字被无数的声音呼喊着，即使在那时。

损害已经造成，种子已经播种。  
从质询会门口的那一刻起，当我无意中窥见他的灵魂时，Malcolm的空虚已经在吞噬我的心。

那剧烈的疼痛已经无法忍受。

他说过，十八个月就能让我分崩离析。

照目前的情况看，我觉得我撑不过十八天。

***

然而，我还有事情要做。有火车要赶，有鸟儿要射。有不能错过的东西，千载难逢的机会。我应当做这些事情，我计划好要做这些事情。

我不明白为什么我做不到。

他的办公室空了出来，秃鹫在周围盘旋着。每一次打击都被允许，没有限制，没有规则。没有友谊，没有希望，没有承诺，没有信任。激烈的战斗在我身边打响，看在上帝的份上，我已经为此准备了两年之久。

为什么我连一根该死的手指都抬不起来？

我只是坐在自己桌前，手里抓着手机，脑子里放着扭曲的音乐，酷刑般无休止地循环。他们的声音、他们的握手、他们的电话，所有的这一切迟钝又遥远。在这个噩梦里，只有那段有关Malcolm Tucker眼睛的记忆持续不断地循环闪现。

我呆滞麻木地坐在那里，一动不动，这时我真真切切地感受到这份工作从我的指缝间滑过。

我体内那个豁开的黑洞生长着，变成他最后那句话破损的声音。

“无所谓”。

无所谓。

在某个时刻，我不知怎的意识到我的名字在Malcolm职位的候选人名单上慢慢下沉着。听说自己排在菲尔•史密斯之后时，我一定是短暂地振作了一下。

我早就准备好了。我计划好了一切。我是那样的踌躇满志。

为什么我甚至懒得去做？

“无所谓”。

噢，谢谢你Malcolm。非常感谢。

后来，我渐渐不再注意那为争夺Malcolm丢弃的王位而进行的激烈战争的喧嚣，我想我开始考虑其他工作了。我从孩童时就想做的事情。我一直喜欢剧院。也许我可以再报名那所艺术学校。

有一天，在办公室里无所事事的第七个小时，我意识到自己那天没有收到任何握手、电话、演说。环顾四周，我迟钝地注意到他们都从我身边走过，对我的存在视而不见、充耳不闻，忙着打他们的仗，发他们的疯。我如此简单、如此迅速地与办公室的墙融为一体，成了背景。有几个新面孔我甚至叫不出名字。

火车错过了。鸟儿飞走了。

我那时不明白。我已经计划好了。我已经准备好了。

“无所谓”。

我脑中的空白说。

我抬头看了一眼电脑屏幕角上的日期，噢，当然，Malcolm，当然。  
我开始疯狂地咯咯笑起来。

恰好十八天。

我确信我听到他的笑声就在我背后。  
当我转过身，只有我一个人。

***

我觉得自己要走了的时候接到了那个电话。那天是星期四，大约下午三点，但我一点都不在乎。我正伴着破碎的音调和Malcolm Tucker的声音往家走。我正想着披萨和艺术学校的表格。我正想着，也许甚至不再回办公室了。一周。

一个月。

我体内的那个黑洞模糊了每一句话、每一个想法。

“无所谓”。

看着手机屏幕，我几乎大笑起来。Tom Davis——首相的私人号码。我从马尔科姆的黑莓里偷来的。

我接起电话，期待着一个蹩脚的笑话作为我职业生涯葬礼的最后一束鲜花，我脑海里的空虚感嘲笑着我的鲁莽。

“Ollie Reeder？”

“是的。”

“啊，很好。我想…跟你讨论一些事情，当然，如果你有空的话。”

“一些事情？”

我听不清远处的声音。我脑子一片混乱，匆忙地回忆我可能犯了什么该死的错误以至于得到了首相的关注。但我没有找到。我什么都没干。我确实什么都没干。  
十八天，完全什么都没干。

“明天上午九点，在我办公室？”电话那头的声音把我从恍惚中拉回来。

我不关心。我只想知道，我他妈的有没有犯什么让他想骂人的错误，因为如果我确实有犯，我他妈不会靠近那间办公室半步。因为Malcolm还在的时候我已经挨够骂了，谢谢你。

首相，或者英格兰国王。

无所谓。

“什么一些事情？”

“额，好吧，你也知道，工党需要一个新的传媒总监。你看，我在找一个得到重磅推荐的人。你好像收到了最有分量的推荐信。”

“你有推荐信？给我的？做传媒总监？”

“能找到的最好的。实际上，是对我来说唯一重要的。我桌上有一封Malcolm Tucker亲笔签名的信…”

我没有听到其他的话。

我听到他的声音在我脑海里，我呼吸到内心深处的空虚感。

我闭上眼，他就在那里。质询会的门。他从我身边走过。有那么一秒钟，我几乎闻到了他身上的古龙香水味。噢，上帝，我要疯了。

“明早九点。我会去你办公室。”我声音的幽灵一定是这样说了。

“谢谢你，Reeder先生。很期待与你会面。”

“我也一样。”

***

从那一刻到现在，我的脑子里一片模糊。

我在Malcolm Tucker的家门前，手指按在他的门铃上。

我知道他没有进监狱。他有钱能买到的最好的律师，而且我认为他甚至不需要他们。Malcolm有能牵动提线木偶的绳子。我不相信他没有做好最坏的打算。我不知道他现在怎么样了，但肯定没有进监狱。

的确，他不得不离开，但你不可能就这样剥夺一个像他这样的男人二十年的绝对权力。我刚收到的那个非常疯狂的电话就是证据。他有线，能牵动线。

就算在坟墓里，Malcolm Tucker也会接着拉。

我听到了脚步声，猛然意识到了自己在哪，在干什么。十八天后，站在Malcolm Tucker家门口。噢上帝，我要疯了。纯粹的本能让我后退了一步，但太迟了。门开了，看在上帝的份上，不要再是那双眼睛。

他穿着浅蓝色的运动衫和普通的牛仔裤，手里拿着一杯咖啡，光着脚，头发看上去长了一点——尽管这真的不应该——细细的银丝垂在眉毛上。他的样子让我分心，所以我花了几分钟才意识到，十八天来，我体内的黑洞第一次停止了尖叫。

“Ollie。”他平静地说。“这么说，汤姆打电话了。”

他没有等待任何形式的答复。他只是徐徐转身走回屋里，为我敞开着门。

我跟着他的脚步，终于渐渐平静下来，甚至开始思考我究竟是怎么来到了这里。

他看上去很好。他胖了些。并不多，只是在他瘦骨嶙峋的身体周围稍微多了点肉。这让他看上去年轻了一点。也许五十岁，而不是五十五岁。客厅里放着现代爵士音乐，他让我坐在一张宽大的灰色棉沙发上，自己收拾着咖啡桌上散乱的纸张。公寓里很干净。闻起来像咖啡，还有古龙香水的味道。

说实话，我本以为会有更多的杂乱和不堪。要相信Malcolm永远不会像你以为的那样。

他给我端来咖啡，坐在沙发对面的扶手椅上。一摞纸似乎占据了左边扶手的太多空间，他从桌上拿起眼镜分拣起来。又是那个姿势。这一点没变。仍然是我认识的最优雅的男人。

然而有一点变了，他太安静了。  
他不说话，几乎不看我一眼。

像山里的湖泊一样平静。我觉得我从没见过他这样。我又在寻找通向他灵魂的那扇窗，使我的生命慢慢衰退的那次大爆炸。但当然，那样的事情不会每周都发生。  
当然。

他平静地重新整理着他的纸张，大多数是手稿。他对我们的沉默很舒服，就好像我的存在只是自然的。是他计划好的。好像那杯咖啡上早就有我该死的名字。

你知道，有可能确实是这样。

“Malcolm，你给首相写了封信。”

他从眼镜上方看着我，我体内的什么东西啜泣着。

“是的我写了。”

那扇窗户仍然关着。窥视不到。破译不出。我必须得问。

“为什么？你为什么这样做？”

他只是温和地笑了笑。我从没见过他这样笑。他站起来，把扶手上的纸张和桌子旁地板上的其他纸放在一起。他走近沙发，透过他凉廊上污浊的玻璃看着我身后的街道，我体内的什么东西注意到他一直以来是多么宏伟。

“这不是你想要的吗？”他问道。

“为什么，是的，但是…我正在失去它，Malcolm。我有得到这份工作需要的一切，而我只是让它溜走了。我不知道什么支配了我，我…我感觉…”

“我知道你的感受。”

“你怎么知道？你怎么会知道？”

我发觉自己站了起来。我几乎要碰到他了，他仍然没看我，他平静的眼睛看着灿烂的午后阳光照耀下的城市街道。我体内的那东西现在在尖叫，多么奇怪，它似乎来自一小时前那个黑洞所在的位置。

“我在总统府仍然有眼线。”他轻声说。“仔细想想，我仍然在所有地方有眼线。我知道你没有行动。你甚至在考虑辞职。现在我不能放任你这样做，是不是？我得推你一把。这很简单，Tom总是会照我说的做。那个人，从没学会自己思考。”

我知道什么变了。

他没有骂人。

Malcolm Tucker没有骂人，他甚至没有提高他的声音，这太他妈的恐怖了。

他拯救了我。我正在放弃，被打倒，被读秒。我正在纵容自己的堕落。他可以任我堕落回第一次踏入公民事务部办公室的那个无名小卒，但他没有。他拿起一支笔，为我，拉动了他的线。他自愿把他的工作传给了我。

我花了无数个月计划他的垮台，而且我的有些努力确实促成了他的垮台，而这些现在反过来像是给了我脸上一拳。我背叛。我说谎。我想让他死在我的脚下，用我的鞋子踩着他的脸。我想要他的职位，他的权力，他的一切。我如此迫切地想成为他。

而当我第一眼看到他的灵魂，自甘堕落、自我毁灭的时候，他没有幸灾乐祸，而是写了一封信。

他写了那封信。

噢，我是多么地厌恶自己。谢谢你，Malcolm，非常感谢。

他甚至没有看我一眼。噢，Malcolm，看看我。跟我说话。打我，踢我，折断我的骨头，把我的名字扔到尘埃里。什么都行，就是现在。因为我体内的那东西，Malcolm，你空洞的凝视带来的刺痛，你知道，它从未愈合。它在我的胸口，它无处不在，现在它正在我脑子里尖叫说，我是虫豸，你是王。

它把我推向你。就像站在悬崖边上向前迈。

“Malcolm。”

他仍然没动，我还没来得及思考，手就抓住了他的胳膊。

“Malcolm。”

他终于转向了我。如果两年前有人告诉我这双眼睛有一天会终结我，我会大笑不止。

我会笑得多厉害啊。

“告诉我怎么偿还。”有人说，我想是我，噢上帝，我要疯了。

他那平静深邃的眼睛温柔地整个吞噬了我，甚至不需要言语。这太疯狂了，这太荒谬了。但我甚至不感到惊讶。这是无稽之谈，这一定是个玩笑，不过没关系。

没关系。

因为，从质询会门口的那一刻开始，我逐渐变成了他植入我体内的那个黑暗的东西。只一瞥，他就把我一起拖入了那片虚空。  
它现在环绕着我的皮肤，推着我，拉着我。

就像站在悬崖边上。

向前迈。

一步，我面对着他，曾经的那个我残留的躯壳化为灰烬。他深深地用力亲吻了我，嘴唇和舌头慢慢地动着，上帝啊，我从没想过他会这么好。他敏捷地两下拉上了凉廊的窗帘，嘴甚至没有离开我的。  
他的嘴只滑到我的下巴，汽油燃烧般的灼热感传递到我的腹股沟。他湿润的嘴唇摸索到我的耳垂，吸吮着它。噢，上帝，可怜可怜我吧。

我的膝盖发软，我还不如一只蠕虫。在他的气息下，我就是一个破损的木偶。他扶住我的腰，防止我倒下，以一种命令的口吻对着我的耳朵轻声道：

“脱掉衣服。坐下。”

他的话甚至还没说完，我颤抖的手就开始脱下我的西装。不知怎的，我觉得自己很可悲。我无法唤回足够的自我来关心这些。我只需要那双眼睛看着我。我敢肯定，只要他一眼不看我，我就会死。是的。看着我。吞噬我，耗尽我，毁灭我。

把我变成的那黑暗的东西消灭掉。

我脱到只剩平角裤，他用来抓我的那只手现在正带着一丝兴趣摩挲着我的胳膊。透过眼镜，他的眼睛跟着指尖扫过我的皮肤，像一个艺术老师要检查学生雕塑的质量。他一碰我，那火就熊熊燃烧起来，毁灭了一切，将我焚烧净尽。当我向沙发挪动时，他的手指以那样致命的力量抓住我的胳膊，以至于我忍不住叫出了声。

他朝我的平角裤点点头，嘶嘶地说：

“所有衣服。”

我匆忙地脱掉它们，嘟哝着抱歉和恳求的话。我一把它们扔到那堆没用的布料上，他就又微笑了一下，用嘴咬住了我的脖子。他咬得很用力，很痛。我无法唤起那最后一丝骄傲。他的大拇指在我的乳头上，稳稳地画着圆圈。他的头发轻拂着我的脸颊，他是王，我几乎什么都不是。

我一定是呜咽得有点太大声了，他厌恶地退缩了一下。他抓住我的脸，扬着下巴观察它，像在看最糟糕的演说的最蹩脚的草稿。

那个曾经的我的故事。

他的一个大拇指摩挲着我的嘴唇，把我自己的唾液抹在上面，他冰冷的双眼眯了起来。然后他把我往下推，直到我坐在沙发上，他不需要说话。这一定是场梦，这一定意味着我已经死了，但我没法去在乎。我摸索着他的腰带，穿过他的长裤和内裤，用颤抖的手摩挲他的臀部时，我停下来抬头看着他，想让他明白这是我第一次和一个男人做，以及我可能会多么不合格。

王似乎不想听我说什么。他只是又朝我点点头，我似乎无法选择接下来要做什么。

“继续。”他喘息着。

我穷尽了所有可以从我悲惨的爱情生活中推断出的知识，大大地张开，吞没了他。他不太粗壮，但天啊，他很长，我用尽一切办法才没有呕吐。我努力地试着集中注意力，用舌头，而不是牙齿，慢慢地开始。按你想要的方式去做。不要考虑味道。  
虽然我以为会更糟。

毕竟是他。

他把左手放在我的脑后，似乎我也不能选择节奏。  
他把我推向他，然后一把抓住我的头发把我拉开，又推回来。我隐约想发出某种抗议，但他发出了那样的声音。我抬头一看，眼前的他让我窒息。他的眼睛在镜片后面半闭着，头晕目眩、视线模糊。他薄薄的嘴唇张开着，发出急剧的、颤抖的喘息声。

噢。

所以我没有那么不合格。

我体内的什么东西因骄傲而发热，真可怜，但我已经不在乎我的尊严还剩什么。无所谓。我转了转舌头，更深地吞咽着，他的臀部猛地痉挛了，我欣喜若狂地发出低哼。他的右手急切地加入了左手，用力拽着我的头发，几乎要把它扯下来。他把我弄得很痛。我没法在乎。

我不得不把双腿分得更开一些，因为我浑身僵硬、大汗淋漓，如果我没有用指甲穿过他牛仔裤的厚面料抠住他的大腿内侧，我可能几秒钟就不行了。

现在他发出了一声呻吟，一声真正的呻吟。他的声音沙哑而粗糙。很遥远。很刺耳。

他的阴茎尖每一次撞击我的喉咙都很痛。无所谓。他呻吟着，我为他做着口活。这就是我想要的全部。

最后一声呻吟几乎是一声喊叫，他的两只手止住了我。随着一声短促的、湿哒哒的声音，我离开了他，我的下巴上粘着唾液，我几乎能看到他泛红的脸颊。他没有给我时间微笑。

他把我推倒在沙发上，一只手按住我的胸口把我钉在那里。他跨坐在我的大腿上，细细地将自己修长优雅的手指舔湿，迫切的目光一直盯着我的眼睛。我觉得我在绝望中向他抬起了自己的屁股。他发出一声冷笑。

然后他用一只湿透的、熟练的手抓住我的阴茎。我不知道他在干什么，因为我的眼睛被他的眼睛抓住，无法离开他的脸，但几分钟后我就在喊他的名字了。我尖叫着，乞求着，赞美着，我从未想到有一天我会堕落到如此地步。他是王，我什么都不是。

我什么都不是。

我的手摸到了他甚至懒得脱掉的那件毛衣的袖子，我抖得抓都抓不住。无所谓。我叫着他的名字，一遍又一遍，而他面无表情。  
只是在我发抖的时候，他的瞳孔突然扩大了，我硬了，不知所云地乞求着他，高潮的精液浸湿了我的腹部。

我希望我能呼吸，我希望我能说话，让他停下来，让他和我说话。

我做不到，我的呼吸被割成碎片，麻木的欢愉之火烧灼着我的全身。我模糊地看见他用我自己的精液包住他的手指，但我不明白。我感觉到他抬起我的臀部，抬起我的腿，但我不明白。

直到他的两根手指深深插入我的臀部，剧烈的疼痛告诉了我这个故事会怎样结束。

我希望我能尖叫，噢，拜托，Malcolm，停下来，给我一分钟，我几乎没有时间…  
嗯啊！

他加入了第三根手指，噢天哪，好痛。

它在燃烧，它在撕裂我。我努力试图告诉他，我的手寻找着他的肩膀，乞求怜悯。但王不怜悯影子。

他向我俯下身，用嘴咬住我的脖子，他的手指在我体内转动，做着什么，我不知道，但我感觉高潮又要来了。这几乎让我无法忍受，我希望我能大声喊出来。

但王似乎不想听到我发出任何声音。

他把手缩回来，我感到很冷。他把阴茎插了进去，我感到像着了火。噢。所以就是这种感觉。这感觉像火，像铅。这感觉像是我被他填满了。足以爆炸，足以死亡。  
缺氧使我头晕目眩。他无情而又快速地猛击着我，我又听到他的呻吟声，从远处传到我的耳朵里。他调整了一下角度，白光般的快感又来了。我刚做完就又硬了，我从不知道太多的性也会痛苦。

我希望我能大声喊叫。

我只给了他哽咽的哭声。无所谓。如果保持安静，我能更清楚地倾听他自己的声音。

他的动作变得疯狂，他的手指再次抓住我的头发，沾着精液，黏糊糊的，无所谓。他猛地把我的脑袋向后拉，狠狠地咬住我的耳垂，我觉得我在流血。我甚至无法喊叫，我正忙着死去。这太棒了，这简直是地狱。这就是全部，而且这太过火了。

毕竟是他。

他粗鲁地又插了我一两次，发出一声，只有一声清晰的喊叫。我感到火焰在体内流动。这很恶心，也很神奇。

好恶心，而我还想要。

我需要他继续，直到永远。但我什么都不是，他离开了我，精疲力竭地躺在我身上，颤抖着叹了口气。我缓过来一口气，设法叫了一声他的名字，他慵懒地慢慢睁开眼睛，目光爬上来锁定我的眼睛。然后我尽己所能地吻了他。他温柔地探过身来，噢，终于有了一点怜悯。

当我们分开时，不知怎的他注意到了我的状态，仍然硬着而且迫切需求。带着一丝疲倦的微笑，他心烦意乱地再次用他的手环绕着我。这次我甚至可以看到，他的手指在我的阴茎周围舞动，用我有的一切润滑着。他的动作是多么灵巧，在阴茎尖绕着圈，上下跳动，以特定的节奏施加压力。

这是巫术，他甚至好像根本没在想。他的目光自始至终停留在我的脖子和沙发靠背之间的某处，直到我紧张起来，又一次喊他的名字。然后他亲了一下我的脸颊，站起来向后退去，后背发出响亮的咔吧声。

他用那只干净的手扶了扶眼镜，从咖啡桌上的盒子里拿起一张纸巾把另一只手擦干净。只用了三十秒，他就又恢复了高大宏伟的形象，然而我在那里，赤裸地躺在他的沙发上，气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，我的大腿和腹部被唾液和精液浸透了，头发黏糊糊、乱糟糟的，很恶心。

我的头脑一片空白，满是绝望。

他是王。

我什么都不是。

他把我烧成烟，把我撕成两半。我是灰烬。我想要这个。我想要它带来的每一丝痛苦、每一处伤痕。我走进了他，就像站在悬崖边上向前迈。

我向前走去，在他的脚下被碾碎。

因为他拿起一支笔，写了一封信。他为我拉动了他的绳子。

现在我在猜测那些散乱的纸是什么。从我站的地方，我能看到章节题目和手写笔迹。他在写一本书。

他正在引爆他一直以来的定时炸弹。

天哪，那肯定很宏伟。我几乎无法想象栖息在他头脑中的秘密、谎言、肮脏和黑暗、泥土、腐朽的躯壳。在人性至暗处浸透的二十年。那双美丽的眼睛看过的一切。  
成百上千的人会垮台。政府会辞职。他的遗产会是那些仍行走在办公室里的所有人的墓地。

他手中有线，来拉动那些线。

超越死亡。  
Malcolm Tucker会一直拉。

我抬头看着他，他是那样光彩夺目。我更想要他了，我永远都会想要他。  
但他在喝他剩下的咖啡，拉开了窗帘。他甚至看都没看我一眼。

我什么都不是。

“那你为什么救我？”

他转向我，他的脸像是用佛罗伦萨教堂精美的大理石雕刻而成的。伦敦东区暖洋洋的太阳在他的眼镜上闪着光，将他银色的头发染成白色。

“嗯？”

“我一直在背叛你。你知道的。你垮台的时候我推了你，我想让你垮台。我是你写的回忆录里最肮脏的人渣。那么，为什么？你为什么写这封信？你为什么救我？”

然后他笑了，很甜。我想我从没见过他这样笑。

他是那么高，在我上方闪着耀眼的力量。  
他的声音犹如包裹在丝绸里的剑锋。他的眼睛犹如冰霜和钢铁。

当他慢慢开始说话时，他的目光变得如此冰冷以至于我不由自主地打了个寒颤，我的羞愧感就像泼进五脏六腑的强酸。我慢慢地卷曲成一个球，我的眼睛被他的锁定着。我突然拼命地不想听，但还是听到了：

“你会得到这份工作，Ollie。我保证你会。你会得到这份工作并且一直做下去。从你坐在那把椅子上的那一刻起，这份工作就会开始吞噬你。侵蚀你。腐蚀你。一片片撕碎你的灵魂，一个细胞一个细胞地占有你的身体。你会被啃噬，直到你的骨头像雪一样白。而且因为你不及我的一半，因为你什么都不是，你连我一半的时间都撑不到。”

他逼近我，用一根手指抬起我的下巴，扔下他的最后一句话，像蛇毒滴进裸露的伤口：

“你真恶心。你是腐烂的沉积物。你是一种传染病，在那些老建筑的墙上滋长，亵渎它们的用途，侮辱它们的创立者。你什么都不是，Ollie Reeder，这就是为什么我没有救你。我杀了你。”

他放开我，优雅地转身抓起他的手稿。当他翻看着它们走向卧室门口时，他从齿缝间吐出我从Malcolm Tucker那里听到的最后一句话：

“他妈的穿上衣服，滚出去。”


End file.
